


Please Sing

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: 31 May Days [17]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Wholesome, karaoke night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Nayeon tries to get everyone to sing karaoke.
Series: 31 May Days [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Please Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



"Awww, come on Jihyo, please!!!"

Nayeon held the microphone in front of Jihyo's face, begging her to sing.

"Everyone else wants to!"

"I didn't agree to it." Jeongyeon interjected.

Nayeon narrowed her eyes. "Quiet."

Jihyo sighed. She liked karaoke, she really did, but she just wasn't feeling up to it at the moment. "I'm sorry, Nayeon, but--"

Mina suddenly got up from the sofa, gracefully taking the mic. "I'd like to sing."

Nayeon was elated. "Yay!!!!!"

"Okay, I guess I'll sing too." said Jeongyeon.

Jihyo smirked. "I can't be the odd one out, now can I?"

They all sung together.

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend, based on her prompt of a dorky dance/karaoke night. Not sure this was quite what you had in mind, but hope you enjoyed it none the less!


End file.
